heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Stacy Palmetto
is a pharmacist specializing in doping.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 1 Part 1 Etymology A Palmetto is a cocktail made from white rum, orange bitter and sweet Martini rosso. Appearance Stacy has short, slightly wavy, brown hair and wears frameless glasses. She wears a white coat over a red brand name tracksuit, and carries a large cooler over her shoulder. Personality As someone from the Capitalist Corporations, Stacy is eager to persuade her clients to try her products and doping techniques, and make a profit from it and any extra preparations. Stacy is apparently someone who is easily swept up in fads and likes collecting valuable autographs.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 1 Part 2Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Part 2 She also doesn't like having to renew her relationships, due to having to move between contracts with little time between them.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Epilogue She is also insistent that a hot dog isn't one without lettuce, considering it way too greasy without some, and something not counting as food with ketchup and mustard.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Part 2 Background Stacy's background is largely unknown, though she apparently allowed herself to be absorbed by a large company for financially stability, given the limited clients for pharmacists specializing in strengthening athletes and the harsh ups and downs when done on one's own. Chronology Purge of Technopics Stacy was assigned to managing Mariydi Whitewitch's diet and pharmaceutical needs during the Technopics. When she was preparing for the first stage of the shootathlon, Stacy prepared a time-delayed blood transfusion for her, trying to convince her to try the doping techniques she had prepared but without success. As the event was about to start, Stacy asked Mariydi to see if she could get her an autograph if she had time, mentioning that she'd heard Erie Greenhat's was quite valuable. After the first stage of event finished, she took samples from Mariydi for checks. As Mariydi was about to go to help Erie Greenhat during an attack by a group from the Legitimacy Kingdom, Stacy offered her some enhancements but was turned down again.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 1 Part 3 Following Mariydi's rescue of Erie Greenhat, Stacy had a chat with Alicia Sloppyjoes on the Bifrost Arch regarding Mariydi and her thoughts.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 2 Part 2 The next day, having agreed to try and make sure to provide food that didn't interfere with Mariydi's performance for a fee, she greeted her with a room service cart full of health foods, to the dismay of Mariydi who wanted some normal food.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 2 Part 3 She unsuccessfully attempted to persuade Mariydi again during her swimming exercises in preparation for the second stage, and grabbed a laser rifle together with Alicia when Mariydi made an age-related comment towards them.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 2 Part 5 Later in the night, Mariydi visited Stacy in order to get a late-night snack. Stacy went to prepare Mariydi a hot dog, but found she was out of lettuce and insisted on getting some lettuce for it despite Mariydi's complaints. After dragging her and the bodyguard away to find some, they ran into Alicia, who had attached herself to a male PR mananger, as they were on the elevator heading back. The next day, Stacy overslept and brought Mariydi a toast and salad breakfast thrown together in a hurry, grabbing her when she tried to grab one of the bodyguard's food blocks and messing with her regarding what nutrients she'd forced into the breakfast.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 3 Part 3 When Mariydi and her bodyguard returned to the Olympia Dome after the Ocean Substation was hijacked by Athletica, Stacy and Alicia were waiting for them. During their discussion as to what could be done to stop Athletica's plans, Stacy asked if Mariydi couldn't sneak into the substation again and was told of the difficulty in getting aboard a completely controlled ship with a renewed defense system rather than in the middle of a confused firefight.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 5 Part 1 After the conclusion of the Technopics, Stacy spoke to a contact from her parent company about their failure to sell their doping products to Mariydi, while gathering and organizing her luggage in her hotel room for transport. While walking done the corrider, she asked the contact to keep talking to her, in order to trick her feelings from having to renew her relationships again, especially with the circumstances. As the elevator arrived, she said farewell to Mariydi. Skills and Abilities As a pharmacist specializing in strengthening athletes, Stacy has knowledge and skills requiring doping methods and enhancement techniques, as well as managing diets and nutritional input. She is also capable of a certain degree of strategical planning in order to profit. References Category:Characters Category:Capitalist Corporations Category:Female